


So I was thinking

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post canon, Road Trip, mechanic! Liam, post smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Classes are almost over, and Liam suggests a road trip to his room mate, Nolan, as a way to relax and unwind from another stressful semester. Nolan agrees, on the condition that Liam manages to keep his car from breaking down.But things take a weird turn after a one night stand of Liam's returns, seeking out the werewolf for his own.





	So I was thinking

"So...I was thinking" Liam began.

"That's never a good thing, but go on" Nolan said from his place on the arm chair.

Liam raised his head, peering over to Nolan. A smirk graced Nolan's lips, his eyes trained on his phone. Liam rested his head back against the couch he was sprawled out on, looking up to the ceiling as he spoke.

"Well, classes finish in a couple of days...and we dont have any plans to go back to Beacon Hills" Liam said. His fingers tapped out a rhythm against the leather of the couch as he paused, trying to voice his thoughts. "Well, i was thinking...how about we go on a road trip? Just the two of us. It will be fun."

"Are you trying to convince me that it will be fun, or yourself?" Nolan asked, looking over at Liam.

"...both?" Liam questioned, before sighing. "Dont worry... it was a stupid idea, now that i think about it."

He turned onto his side, watching the TV. There was some advertisement for Lego on screen, but he wasnt really paying attention to it.

"Hey, Liam" Nolan said, his voice soft. "It sounds like it will be a great idea."

"You think so?" Liam asked, looking over at Nolan.

The former hunter had a broad smile on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, i'm sure it will be fun. We could fill the bed of your truck with blankets and pillows and camp out under the stars. Eating junk food the whole time, just...going wherever we feel like. We should definitely do it."

Liam beamed at Nolan, resting his head back on the arm rest. "Yeah, it sounds like it will be" he said softly.

***

"Liam, is everything okay?" Nolan asked, pushing open the door to the garage.

"Yeah...i think so" Liam's muffled voice called out.

Nolan looked around the garage, trying to find Liam, but ultimately giving up. He couldnt find the werewolf any where.

"Where are you Liam?" Nolan asked, walking further into the garage. "I wanted to talk about this road trip we're going on."

"Over here" Liam called out, his voice still muffled.

Nolan followed the sound of his voice, peering at the old Bronco Liam owned. It had seen more than it's fair share of problems, but Liam had worked wonders, trying, and succeeding, in keeping it going longer than it should have.

Nolan came to a stop, chuckling slightly as he eyed the pair of legs sticking out from underneath the car. He lightly kicked the side of one with his foot, and Liam rolled himself out from underneath. Nolan couldnt help the spike of arousal that shot through him at the sight of Liam on his back, shirtless, his hairy chest and stomach on display. He had streaks of greases along his arms, face and torso, and his usually blue jeans were stained with the stuff from where he'd wiped his hands clean.

Liam smiled up at him, wiping his hands off on his jeans once more before he stood.

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked, leaing against the side of the Bronco.

"Yeah, it is..." Nolan said, before sighing. "I'm just worried that...well, your Bronco is great and all, but is it going to be able to get us to where we're going?"

"I know, i thought the same thing" Liam said, crossing his arms across his chest. Try as he might, Nolan couldnt keep his eyes off the way Liam's arms bulged and twitched with the slightest of movements. "That's why i'm working on it. And not like Stiles did with his jeep, i'm actually working on it properly."

Nolan chuckled, shaking his head. "From what i've heard, i'm surprised that Jeep of his was still running in the end. It was more duct tape then actual parts, from what Scott told me."

Liam nodded, turning and rummaging around in the engine. "Yeah, Scott wasnt too happy Stiles gave it to him like that. Derek took pity on him and got it totally overhauled. Proved to Stiles that actually paying for the thing to get fixed was for the better."

"So why arent you paying to fix it then?" Nolan asked, leaning against one of the benches lined with tools.

Liam glared at him over his shoulder. "I didnt learn to become a mechanic for nothing, Nolan. I know how to fix my car without paying for it."

"Okay, whatever you say, Li" Nolan said.

"Can you hand me a wrench? I think...a 3/8th's should do it" Liam said, holding his hand out.

Nolan turned, looking out over the tools laid out. A wrench... he knew what a wrench looked like. He'd seen his dad use them countless times before...hadnt he? Maybe that was a screwdriver...

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked, coming up behind him. Nolan jumped, turning to Liam, his heart pounding.

"Uh...yeah" Nolan said, smiling softly. "I just...couldnt find what you wanted."

Liam nodded, reaching around Nolan and picking up what he wanted. He held it up to Nolan, saying, "This is a 3/8th's wrench." He smirked softly at Nolan, before turning back to the Bronco.

Nolan could hear the clanging of metal on metal as Liam reached into the engine, tightening what he needed. He couldnt help but stare at the broad expanse of Liam's back, the way the muscles moved and danced beneath the skin. He hurriedly looked away, swallowing loudly. He couldnt let Liam know...now at all.

Instead, he walked over to an old chair sitting by the bench, flopping into it as he watched Liam work. It was a familiar setting, the two of them like this, idly chatting as Liam worked on the Bronco. The thing needed so many repairs nowadays that Liam spent most of his free time fixing it amd keeping it in working order.

But this time...it somehow felt different. Like there was something else in the room with them. Nolan wasnt sure if it was just him, but it suddenly felt awkward to be in the Garage with Liam.

He was just about to get up and leave when Liam spoke up.

"So, was there anything else you wanted to ask? You said you had a few questions."

Nolan swallowed thickly, nodding his head. "Yeah...I did have a few."

Silence settled between the two of them, before Nolan spoke up again.

"Well...where do you plan on going? I mean, i love the idea of going on a road trip and all, but...shouldnt we have some kind of destination in mind?"

Liam's movements slowed, before coming to a stop, looking up from the engine to peer over at Nolan. "You have a good point..."

"I always have good points" Nolan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" Liam said with a chuckle. He set down the wrench, opening the door to the Bronco and hopping in. He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life. Liam smiled broadly, before he turned the engine off, the garage suddenly too quiet.

"Okay, so that worked" Liam said, hopping down from the drivers seat. He wiped his hands off on his jeans, grimacing when he realised he was just smearing more grease onto his hands. "The only thing i'm worried about is the radiator. There's a crack in it, and i've patched it. The best thing i can think of is to just bring some tools with us, so if something goes wrong i can patch it up enough to get us somewhere that will be of more help."

He turned back to Nolan, smiling softly. "So, did you have any where in mind?"

"Well...there's this brewery about an hour or two out of town...and a couple of vineyards too" Nolan said, scratching the back of his neck. "But we dont have to do that."

"Noley...we can go there if you want" Liam said. He stepped forward, crouching down in front of Nolan. "If thats what you wanna do, then we'll go there."

"Are you sure? It was your idea to go on the road trip" Nolan said, looking off to the side.

"Nolan, i didnt have anything planned. So this is a hell of a lot better than anything i had thought of" Liam said, squeezing Nolan's shoulders tightly. "And besides, it will be something we can both enjoy."

Nolan nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, your right" Nolan said, smiling up at Liam. "Why is it that your always right about that?"

"Werewolf intuition" Liam said, a smirk on his lips.

Nolan couldnt help but laugh as Liam stood, walking back over to the Bronco to do some finishing touches.

***

Liam's phone buzzed, the vibrations grating to his enhanced hearing. He groaned as he shot a hand out, fishing around the top of his bedside table for it. He grinned slightly when his fingers brushed against the offending item, and he picked it up, swiping to answer the call as he turned onto his back.

"Hello" he said, voice groggy and hoarse with sleep as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Morning Liam" A familiar voice echoed down the line. His mind was too addled with sleep to make out _who_ the voice belonged to, and he pulled the phone away to look at the screen, seeing the familiar word of "Dad" lit up on the screen.

"Morning dad" Liam said, smiling softly. "How are you going?"

"Everything is going well Liam" Markus said, his voice slightly tinny. "I was calling to wish you luck on your road trip. I know how much you and Mason enjoyed them when you were in high school. But i wanted to remind you to stay safe."

Liam chuckled, holding a hand up in the air and letting his claws appear. "I dont think i'm the one that needs to be safe dad. It's everyone else that needs to be."

Liam let his claws recede, his arm flopping back down onto the covers as Markus sighed in annoyance.

"You know i only want you to be safe. You're not living in Beacon Hills anymore, and i get that. But there are still hunters out there. And i know some of them have a vendetta against Nolan for turning sides..." Markus sighed, and Liam could hear him shaking his head. "Just please, stay safe? You know i only want the best for you."

"I know...and i'm sorry dad" Liam said softly. "You're right. We'll stay safe."

Markus hummed in acknowledgement, and Liam lay there for a few moments in silence, listening to Markus going about his life. He must have dozed for a moment, as Markus shouted a particularly loud "Liam", jolting him back awake.

"Sorry dad. I must have...fallen back asleep" Liam said apologetically.

"It's okay Liam. I know what you're like in the mornings" Markus said with a laugh. There was another pause, before his voice echoed down the line, this time softer, quieter. "So...i wanted to ask. How's that crush on Nolan going? It must be going well if you're planning on going on a road trip with just him."

Liam so eloquently let out a drawn out "Uhh" as he turned his head, staring at the other body in his bed. A shock of bright blue hair on top of creamy white skin... Liam couldnt even remember his name, but he definitely remembered last night. He squirmed, remembering the way the guys cock had hit his sweet spot every time. His ass still itched, begging for more.

"Liam, what did you do?" Markus asked, concern bleeding into his tone.

"Nothing, nothing" Liam said, a little too quickly. He was thankful when his dad believed him, letting out an affirmative grunt.

"Good, thats good. I know these road trips of yours were...almost sacred between you and Mason. There had to be a serious reason for you to bring anyone else along, let alone go without the other" Markus said.

"I know...i just, i dont know if he feels the same way" Liam said softly.

It had been a part of the reason he'd gone out the night before. It had been a hot day, and Liam and Nolan had both been lounging around in only shorts. They're air conditioning had died a few weeks back, and as much as Liam had tried, he'd so far failed at fixing it. All day he'd sat around the apartment, conversing with Nolan, unable to tear his eyes away from the shirtless hunter. His mind had been filled with...so many naughty, sinful thoughts about how he could mark up Nolan's torso that he'd needed a break, some way to get it all out of his system.

And so he'd done the only thing he could think of and gone to one of the local Supernatural bars in town. They spiked the drinks in such a way that they increased libido, made the alcohol kick in as it was meant to. Liam had learnt on more than one occasion that the stuff also had a habit of making you forget important details. Like how you got home, or what the name of your hook up is.

"Liam, thats where you need to go and ask him" Markus said. "Just push your doubts to the side and ask him. The worst he can do is say no."

"I know Dad...it's just not that simple" Liam said, sighing.

"I know. I was a wreck when i asked David out the first time, remember?" Markus asked.

"Yeah, i remember. You came home shaking, but happy that he'd said yes" Liam said, the memory bringing a smile to his face.

The smile fell as the guy sleeping beside him shifted, and he sighed. "I've gotta go dad. I've got to finish getting the car ready for the trip."

"Of course. I'll let you go. And have fun on your trip. I'm sure it will be...enlightening" Markus said.

They said their final goodbyes before Liam hung up, letting his phone fall on to his stomach. He turned his head to face the blue haired man, sighing.

"What the fuck have i gotten myself into?" Liam asked himself quietly.

The man beside him shifted again, and Liam sighed, sitting up. He might as well get this over and done with. He stood, padding across the cold wood floors and walking into his bathroom. He heard the springs of the bed squeak, and felt eyes on him.

"I see someone is up" a light voice echoed through the room. Liam ignored it, instead putting getting his tooth brush ready, and starting to scrub his teeth.

"Hey, is something wrong? You were enjoying yourself last night. What happened?" The voice asked, and Liam looked into the mirror, seeing the blue haired man standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was in the nude, and Liam looked down, noticing he was in the nude too. How had he not noticed?

"I did, dont get me wrong" Liam said, spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth out. Vague, blurry memories surfaced, a probing tongue at his entrance, that glorious cock reaming him out. Soft touches and so many orgasms. He shook his head, willing down his erection. "But last night was a one night thing. No strings attached."

The mans shoulders slumped, but he nodded. "Right, right...you have a point."

He turned away, and Liam couldnt help but admire the guys ass as he walked back into Liam's room.

"Look...i'm sorry, i really am" Liam said, following the guy back. He was mentally cursing himself for having drunk so much the night before, really wanting to remember the guys name. "But you had to have known that, right?"

"Yeah, i did" the guy said, not turning back to Liam. "Look, thanks for the good night last night. It's clear you dont want me hanging around any more... I'll get dressed and then i'll leave."

Liam opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but couldnt. He closed it, nodding his head in understanding., watching as the guy slowly got dressed. He couldnt help but feel like he was missing something. Something about the guy seemed familiar, but Liam couldnt put his finger on it, whatever it was. The guy thanked him again once he was dressed, before he walked out the door. Liam waited for the sound of the front door to close, before he flopped down on the bed, wondering why he felt like he'd fucked up badly.

 


End file.
